Don't You Duckie?
by Brieze
Summary: You deserved it, didn't you duckie? Rated for character death, nongraphic mutilation and insanity. Not everyone is as you expected. Slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Nor do I own quotes by Angela Monet, Adolf Hitler, or Japanese Proverb.

xxx

**Don't You, Duckie?**

xxx

Remember the old days, darling? Do you? When we would fly freely in the valley behind my home? Our home. Your moppy hair would be come beautiful in the suns rays and your playful smile would radiate for miles. Just look at your pitiful locks now. Tisk. Dirty and blood soaked. We'll have to wash it later.

"_Home is where the heart is."_

What a wonderful life we had together. I could always make you laugh. You'd double over in giggles, your glasses half off your nose and a delightful twinkle in your verdant green eyes. They weren't glazed and far off as they are now. I miss your old expression filled eyes. What a pity. I guess it was to be expected.

I miss the days we would spend lying on the grass on campus and tell each other things no-one else ever knew. You knew everything about me. There was nothing I left out in our 'sessions'. I thought I knew everything about you, but apparently not. There was one vital thing you left out. And that's why you're lying here. Dead.

I always wondered when the paradise would desolve under me, but I never expected it this soon. I was hoping for at least 3 months of happiness and bliss. What a dreamer I am. If only I had seen it sooner, then I would have been a little more calm in disemboweling you.

"_By the skillful and sustained use of propaganda, one can make a people see even heaven as hell or an extremely wretched life as paradise."_

Staring at you now, I realise there's not much left to identify you with. Your teeth, maybe but nothing else. I didn't even leave your scar in tact. You always hated that scar. It was our world's way of branding you. The boy-who-lived. Our savior. I guess you won't be saving anyone, now will you.

A laugh I don't even recognise rips through my throat. The voice wasn't like my own. It was far too insane. Heh. How I love that word; insane. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Sort of how you used to make me feel.

"_Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music."_

But 'used to' is a past tense phrase. As in once upon a time and far far away. You betrayed me. You chose that bastard and didn't even have the tact to inform me you were no longer interested!

A swift kick to your limp body sends you halfway across the room, blood streaking the floor. Look what you made me do. Now I'm angry. I can't help but scream obscenities at your lifeless form. There's no word I left out. How good that felt. But I just can't seem to stay angry at you. I sit beside you and pet your hair. I find it soothing, stroking your wet locks.

"Weasly! Let us in!"

Oh look, duckie. They found us. What a pain. I don't feel like answering and you don't have the ability. We sit quietly in the centre of the kitchen in the old Grimmauld place. Boy, did you love this place once upon a sunrise.

I barely noticed when several familiar pops resounded through the room. I just continued sitting beside you, petting and whispering. Just as it used to be when you couldn't sleep. Those nightmares were a bitch.

_"Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare"_

"Ronald Weasly." Some on is speaking to me but I don't care. I've been spoken to a lot in my life and none of it has been interesting thus far. "You are being charged with the death of one Harry James Potter." Your old flame and Granger are sobbing by your side. Hah. As a great person once said: _I laugh at your pain! _"You have the right to remain silent." Silent is how I like it. You know that by now, don't you duckie? "Anything you say can and will be used against in the court of law."

Used... You know how to use someone, don't you duckie? You used me and threw me away and from that you learned the meaning of karma. You deserved every bit of pain I threw at you.

And you liked it, didn't you duckie?

xxx

Wow… This was very unexpected. Hope it isn't overly cliché or what not. 

Thank you, all my pretty duckies 


End file.
